


Villains Again (Loki x OC) pt.2

by swallow_steve



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Complete, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallow_steve/pseuds/swallow_steve
Summary: (Sequel to Frost and Fire.)Aidan and Loki leave Stark Tower after learning what they think is the truth of their jobs as Avengers.Almost an entire year later, the duo are given an offer they can't refuse....and so, they decide to go back to their old profession. But once they return to Stark Tower....a new problem comes. A secret is brought into the light and Aidan must run.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book can also be found on Wattpad! @swallow_steve!
> 
> This is also a sequel to Frost and Fire! Please go read it before you dive into this!

_"What do you want to do?"_

_"Let's run away."_

************

"So." I spoke as I walked beside Loki. "What will we call ourselves?"

"What, like a team name?" Loki chuckled.

"Well, yeah." I nodded. "Now that _I'm_ officially trained, I figured _we_ could be official."

"Haven't we been for over two years now?" Loki questioned. "Or have I been loyal for no reason?"

"I meant official partners in crime." I huffed as we stepped into our apartment. "I'm a spicy fire goddess and you, my lover, an outrageously handsome frost giant! The ultimate duo. The sexiest villains to ever be known!"

Loki chuckled, removing his suit jacket. He stepped into the kitchen, preparing the kettle. He turned on the burner and turned to face me.

"God's of Mischief?" Loki smirked.

I shook my head. "No." I heated the kettle quickly, the scream from the nozzle making Loki flinch.

"Water's hot." I chuckled. Loki rolled his eyes as he poured the water into two mugs. He handed me my mug, the teabag already in the water. "Thank you."

We sat in silence for a moment before Loki cleared his throat.

"Frost and Fire." he said quietly.

"Frost and Fire?" I questioned.

"I know...it's stupid.." Loki sighed.

"I like it." I nodded. "I _love_ it, actually."

"Really?" Loki asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." I smiled, sipping my tea. "Frost and Fire...the ultimate badass sorcerer duo."

Loki smiled before kissing my cheek. "That's it then. We are Frost and Fire."

I nodded. "Yes we are."

************

"Listen, Romanov, we aren't coming back." I whispered into the payphone. "We're not going to be used anymore."

"Aidan it's not like that!" Natasha defended. "Tony was drunk."

"I don't care." I hissed. "We're on our own team now."

I hung up the phone, walking away quickly. Once there, I locked my apartment door behind me as I stepped inside. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat on the floor.

_Fuck!_

**_What's wrong?!_ **

_Natasha called again.._

**_Aidan...I'm sorry.._ **

_It's fine. I'm fine._

_**Alright. I'll see you later.** _

_Later, Mischief.._

I stood, running to my office and sketching out new armour ideas.

"Perfect." I smiled proudly. "He's going to love these."

"Love what?" Loki questioned as he entered the room.

I turned quickly, showcasing the sketches. "New armour. I thought we could use a change. A-and you can make these, right?"

"I will." Loki smirked. "If I can make a few changes."

I squinted my eyes. "Deal."

We shook hands as I gave him the sketches.

"I'll get to work I guess." Loki grinned.

Loki finished in about five minutes. And the armour was perfect. Black leather and badass. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You look ravishing." Loki smirked as he took in my appearance.

"And so do you." I replied smoothly. "Now where shall we go?"

"I don't know." Loki shrugged. "Maybe we could give Badb a visit?"

"You do remember that I promised to never see her again, right?" I asked as we continued our walk to nowhere. "Besides, I don't want to have to kill her. I want my first villainous deed to be cool."

"Who says we have to be villains?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. "And ruling a small kingdom doesn't sound _too_ bad."

I chuckled. "You have a point."

Strangers stared at our attire as we passed. Our matching black armour catching their attentions. I smirked as a group of boys stared at me in awe. Loki growled, pulling me against his side as he glared at the teens. They quickly looked away. 

"Stupid boys." he scoffed.

"Aww, is Loki jealous?" I teased. "Is the God of Mischief afraid that he'll lose his girlfriend to some teen boys?"

Loki glared down at me in annoyance. He shook his head and his lips pursed. "Shut up." He mumbled.

I didn't speak a word until we were back in our apartment. Loki begging me to speak the entire way there.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Loki whined as we sat on the sofa.

I wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"You told me to shut up." It read.

Loki scoffed. "I didn't mean _literally_."

I held back a laugh as Loki pouted and crossed his arms.

_This is so out of your character._

_**No, this is just the side that no one ever sees...** _

I chuckled, laying down and resting my head onto Loki's thigh.

"I like it." I grinned as I looked up at Loki. "What else is there that you never show?"

"You've pretty much seen it all now." Loki answered. He ran his fingers through my hair gently. It had grown past my shoulders, resting just above my shoulder blades. Chills ran down my spine as his bright eyes locked onto my own.

"I'm honoured." I smiled brightly. Loki continued to pet my hair as I spoke. "I really like being around you, Mischief. You're the only person that I've been able to click with in a long time. And I know it sounds cheesy, but, I have never shown much emotion until I met you. A-and the Avengers. But now you're all I've got."

I exhaled shakily, tears building up in my eyes. Loki caressed my cheek, swiping a tear that had fallen.

"We still have them, you know." Loki spoke softly. He stared down at me sadly. "We can always go back."

"Can we?" I chuckled. "They never really wanted us anyway. So now that we've left do you _really_ think they'll take us back?"

"Aidan." Loki said sternly. "Stark was drunk and repeating what Fury had said a _long_ time ago. No one was using us for anything."

"But no one disagreed with what he said!" I snapped. "They were only defending us sleeping together."

"Which means they didn't think that you're dangerous!" Loki replied. His voice was slightly raised.

I sat up quickly, glaring at him. "Don't yell at me."

"I wasn't yelling." Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to tell you that Stark is just an asshole and we left for no reason!"

I scoffed, still staring at him. "We left because I felt betrayed. I didn't know anything except that Stark basically called me a monster and no one told him any different. So I'm sorry that I dragged you with me because of my emotions."

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You didn't drag me. And you don't have to apologize. I just don't know what to do....a-and I want what's best for the both of us. I just so happen to think that being with the Avengers _is_ what's best."

I nodded slowly. "We've been gone so long...will they even let us come back?"

Loki smiled, resting a hand on my leg. "I'm sure they will."

I sat silently in thought. Eventually, I spoke.

"Let's wait one more month." I nodded. "Yeah, one more month. And we can slowly reconnect with them."

"Alright." Loki smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's still asleep." Loki's voice came from the hall. I had been laying in bed for hours, stuck in my own thoughts.

"Then I'll wake her." a man's voice spoke. Soon, light spread through the room as the door was opened. A tall figure stood in the doorway. "Aidan."

I squinted, slowly sitting up. "What?"

"Get your ass out of bed." he ordered.

"And who the hell are you?" I scoffed.

"Your big brother, Aodh." he replied. "Now get up and get dressed."

With that, he closed the door again. I stared in confusion before getting up. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt that belonged to Loki. I stepped into the kitchen, both Loki and Aodh stood at the counter. Loki looked up at me apologetically.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

I said nothing as I quickly made myself a cup of tea and stood opposite of the two men.

"Ai-

I held up a finger, took a long sip of tea and _then_ nodded. "Continue."

Aodh rolled his eyes. "Aidan, what's going on?"

I raised a brow. "Pardon?"

"Why are you acting like a brat?" he replied harshly. "You had a perfect opportunity to use your powers safely and you ran away from it."

I sat down my mug roughly onto the counter, stepping closer to Aodh.

"Who do you think you are?" I spat. "You say you're my brother, yet, I've never met you. Hell, I didn't even _believe_ in you until I died and came back. So who are you to come into _my_ house and disrespect not only me, but my boyfriend as well!"

Aodh said nothing for a moment.

"I am your brother, Aodh. Out parents were Aodhamair and Aoife Murray." he sighed. "And you have never met me because we were born about 1,000 years apart. And being in exile for most of that time is really inconvenient. So please forgive me if I'm a little pissy."

I stared at him blankly. He didn't blink as he stared back.

_Is he serious?_

_**He is.** _

_Fuck....._

******************

"Natasha." I sighed, holding the phone close to my ear. "I-I'm sorry."

"Aidan, you don't have to be sorry." Natasha chuckled. "I completely understand. Tony is an asshole."

"I know." I sniffled. "But I was an even bigger asshole. I shouldn't have just run away. I should've stayed and found out the truth. I really messed up, huh?"

"I would have done the same, Aidan." Natasha whispered. "But you can come back. You've always been able to come back."

I sighed, turning to look at Loki and Aodh in the other room. I pressed the phone closely to my ear and spoke quietly.

"If we come back, can we work in our own way?" I asked. "And can I bring a third person?"

"It depends on what your way is." Natasha said. "Who's the third?"

"My...." I paused, processing the words I was about to say. "My brother."

"You're brother?" Natasha asked. "You have a brother?"

I sighed and chuckled. "Apparently."

"Well, I don't think anyone would mind." Natasha laughed. "We'll be happy to meet another Murray."

"Thanks, Nat." I smiled into the phone. "See you soon?"

"See you soon." Natasha spoke before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Aodh asked, startling me. I dropped my phone, quickly picking it up from the floor.

"A friend." I replied monotonously. "You'll get to meet her soon."

"Sounds _sooo_ fun." Aodh mocked.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

_**He's definitely your brother...** _

I snorted and covered my mouth.

"What's so funny?" Aodh questioned, crossing his arms.

"Me." Loki hummed as he stepped into the room. He stood next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. His hand just barely rested above my butt.

"Watch the hands, Gothika." Aodh growled, squinting his eyes.

I smirked, moving Loki's hand down to touch my butt. Loki's hand squeezed for a moment before letting go, still resting in the same position.

"Stubborn ass." Aodh scoffed before leaving the room.

I looked up at Loki and laughed. "I love pissing people off."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there was a little mix up with the chapters...if you go back to chapter 3 you'll see that it's different. That's the correct chapter 

"Aidan!" Natasha exclaimed as she ran up and hugged me tightly. I wheezed, patting her shoulder.

"Gotta breathe, Nat." I groaned.

She quickly let go and chuckled. "Sorry."

I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "It's alright. How have you been?"

"I've been good." Natasha nodded. "It was boring around here without you two troublemakers."

Loki chuckled, tucking his hands in his pockets. "What can I say, we're charmers."

Natasha nodded and chuckled. "Yeah. I missed you guys. Everyone did."

I sighed and stared down at my feet. Loki rubbed my shoulder, planting a kiss to my temple.

"It's alright, love." he whispered into my ear. I smiled, resting my head on his for a moment before looking at Natasha.

"Where's Tony?" I asked.

Natasha smiled. "In the lab with Bruce."

I nodded and made my way towards the lab. I quietly entered the area, seeing Tony and Bruce facing away from me. They were looking up at a hologram of a ship. I stepped closer to them, sitting on the edge of a desk only a few feet away from them. I cleared my throat loudly. Bruce turned around and I quickly placed a finger on my lips. He nodded and turned back to Tony.

"Hey, I'll be right back." he told Tony, walking out of the lab. Tony continued to look at the hologram, turning it with his hands. I slowly stood next to him, holding my hands behind my back.

"That was quick." Tony sighed. "Where did you g-

I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Tony."

Tony said nothing as he stared down at me. We both stood silently for what felt like ten minutes before I spoke.

"Tony, I'm sorry...I-

Tony pulled me into a hug, closely holding his arms around me. He held me close to him, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I- I didn't mean what I said...I was afraid. Afraid that Fury would split you two apart. And make both of you leave. Turns out I'm the one that made you go."

I swallowed hard, the lump in my throat growing bigger as tears filled my eyes. I breathed shakily through my nose as Tony still held me.

"It was me." my voice cracked. I cleared my throat before continuing. "I was the one that chose to leave. I should have stayed."

"No. I was an asshole." Tony sighed. "There's no excuse for what I said. Absolutely none. Drunk or not."

I gripped Tony's back, crying into his shoulder. We said nothing as we stood embracing each other.

"Tony, are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" Loki spoke, startling both Tony and myself.

Tony laughed, pulling away from me. "Hey Loki. It's good to see you."

"As strange as it seems." Loki chuckled. "It's good to see you too."

I grinned, standing next to Loki. I grabbed his hand in my own.

"So." Tony breathed. "Are you two back?"

Loki and I glanced at each other before looking back at Tony. We both nodded and smiled.

"Yes." I grinned. "We're back."

Tony smiled widely. "Go-

"And." I interrupted. "We brought someone with us."

"What?" Tony asked. "Who?"

I looked behind me, waving in Aodh.

"Tony, this is my brother, Aodh." I announced. "Aodh, this is Tony Stark. Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist."

"You have a brother?" Tony asked, shaking Aodh's hand. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Same here." Aodh smirked. "Mr. Stark."

Tony chuckled awkwardly, bringing his attention back to me. "So, Aidan. What have you been up to this past seven months?"

"The usual." I shrugged. "Met my long lost brother, finished training, almost became a villain again. You know. Basic stuff."

"Basic?" Tony chuckled. "God I missed you."

I smiled, hugging Tony once more. "I missed you too. All of you."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Aodh, is it?" Steve asked awkwardly as we all sat in the foyer.

Aodh nodded, taking a large chug of his drink. "Yup. And you're Steve?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled. "So you and Aidan are actually related?"

"Yup." Aodh nodded, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a dark green box. He opened it and pulled out a....cigarette. Aodh placed it in between his lips before pulling out a lighter.

"You smoke?" I asked. Aodh nodded as he lit the cigarette.

"Want one?" he asked, blowing the smoke into the air.

"No thanks." I shook my head.

"Do you mind smoking out on the balcony?" Tony asked. "I just had the ceilings repainted not that long ago."

Aodh shrugged and stood. He walked out to the balcony. Steve followed behind him and closed the glass doors that led to outside. I laughed, watching as the two men talked back and forth. Steve actually taking a cigarette from Aodh and smiling.

_You don't think they're actually hitting it off, do you?_

_**Why wouldn't they?** _

_They're two completely different people. From what I can tell._

Loki chuckled, pulling me closer to him on the sofa.

"Are you two ever going to get married?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms. "Or are you just going to talk to each other telepathically forever?"

I looked up at Loki and shrugged. "What's the rush? Marriage is nothing more than a piece of paper here on Earth anyways. And it's a huge step that takes time."

Loki nodded in agreement.

"Aidan, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Natasha asked before dragging me into the kitchen behind her.

"What?" I huffed, pulling out of Natasha's grasp.

"Have you told him you loved him?" Natasha spoke quietly. "And has he told you that he loves you?"

I stared up at her and shook my head. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Natasha exclaimed loudly. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly once more. "Yes. It does matter. You two have been together for almost two years and you haven't even said _I love you._ That's kind of crazy."

"Well." I sighed. "I do feel for him. A-and he feels for me. I just don't know if it's love or whatever."

"Or whatever?" Natasha scoffed. "You both are so stubborn."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "We just don't want to say something if it isn't true!"

"Well is it true?" Natasha asked. "Do you love him?"

"I..." I sighed, shaking my head. I said nothing as I walked out of the kitchen. I made my way towards my old room, ignoring both Tony and Loki as they spoke. I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. I threw myself onto the bed. The mattress muffling my sobs. "Damnit!"

I spent the rest of the night in my room, thinking about everything.

 ****************************  
*************

I rolled over as I woke up. Loki must have snuck into the bed in the middle of the night. He laid facing away from me on his side. His legs bent as if he was cold. I smiled and covered him with the blanket. I reached over and kissed his temple before getting up from the bed. I quietly stepped from the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"You're up early." Aodh spoke as I stepped into the kitchen. I smiled and nodded.

"Early to bed, early to rise." I chuckled, making myself a cup of tea. "Didn't think that you would be up so early, though."

Aodh hummed as he sipped his drink. "Haven't been to sleep."

"Up all night?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Seems right."

"Hey." Aodh defended. "Wasn't my fault."

"Then who's was it?" I scoffed when he said nothing. "Keeping secrets?"

Aodh shrugged. "For now."

"Good morning, Aidan." Steve greeted as he entered the room. "Aodh."

Aodh smiled and nodded. "Steve."

I looked between the two. "Did you two?"

"Stay up all night talking about the 40's?" Aodh finished. "Yes we did."

I raised a brow. "The 40's?"

"Great weren't they?" Aodh sighed happily. "Wish I could go back."

Steve nodded. "I feel that."

"The 40's weren't _that_ great." I chuckled. "But the 60's... _those_ were the good time's."

Aodh scoffed. "The 60's? How basic."

"Um, basic is liking the war time's because you like the style. History, brother."

"I fought in the war you little shit." Aodh hissed. "Don't tell me about history."

I crossed my arms. "You fought?"

Aodh nodded.

"So did I." I smirked. "I was one of the first female officer's."

Steve nodded and smiled. "Impressive."

"The 60's were still better." I mumbled as I walked out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aidan." Loki groaned. "Why am I up so early?"

"Shh!" I hissed, pulling Loki behind me. "Listen."

Loki put his ear up the the door of Aodh's room. Two laughing voices could he heard on the other side. Loki backed away and looked at me.

"Is that Aodh and Stark?" He asked quietly.

I pulled Loki into the kitchen. "More like Steve."

"They've grown close these past few weeks." Loki chuckled. " _Very_ close."

"I mean...yeah." I laughed. "Even if nothing else is going on it's still funny."

"Really." Loki smiled, placing his ear back to the door. His eyebrows raised as he listened closely.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"They're talking about you." Loki grinned.

"Me?" I scoffed.

Loki nodded. "Steve is telling Aodh about you."

I smiled lightly. "Like what?"

Loki held up a finger as he listened. He smiled widely.

"He's explaining all of your powers. And how much you've changed and grown. And how awesome you are."

I blushed, rolling my eyes. "Anything else?"

Loki said nothing as he held his position. His face filled with surprise before pulling away from the door.

"Mischief?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"He..." Loki grinned. "He told Aodh about me. About us. How great we are together....and how good I am to you. He said that I'm..."

"That you're what?" I asked, sliding my hand from his shoulder to the side of his neck. I moved so that I stood in front of him. "Loki what did he say?"

"He said that I'm a good man."

 *******************************  
****************

"Loki, my man!" Aodh stumbled into the foyer. His words were slightly slurred as he spoke. "How's it goin?"

Loki chuckled awkwardly as Aodh sat extremely close to him. I covered my mouth, holding back a laugh. I watched as Aodh wrapped his arms around Loki drunkenly.

"Man...Steve told me so much about you earlier." Aodh hiccupped, shaking Loki roughly. "He said how good you were to my sister. Is it true? You treating her right?"

Loki nodded. "I am."

"Good." Aodh pulled away from Loki. He stood from the sofa, almost falling as he did. "I would hate to have to kill you. But just know that I will if you ever hurt Sam."

"Sam?" Loki questioned.

I quickly stood and pulled Aodh out of the room. "I think that's enough chitchat for now!"

Aodh laughed as I threw him onto his bed, slamming the bedroom door behind me.

"How the hell do you know about Sam?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"I know Sam." Aodh slurred. "Everyone knows Sam."

My eyes widened. "E-everyone?"

Aodh nodded and belched. "She's come out before."

I sat and thought for a moment. "That day in the cemetery."

"Yup." Aodh giggled. "He saw Sam and didn't even know it."

"Don't tell him." I sighed. "Please."

Aodh drew an X on his chest with his finger. "Cross my heart. And hope you don't rip it out."

I sighed, exiting Aodh's bedroom and walking into the kitchen. Loki was sitting on the counter, looking down at the cup glass in his hands.

"Who's Sam?" He asked, still staring at his glass.

I froze and said nothing. Loki placed his glass on the counter. Finally looking up at me.

"Who's Sam?" He repeated. His eyes glued to mine as I still said nothing. Loki's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Who's Sam!" Loki swung his arm, throwing the glass across the room. It hit the floor, shattering into tiny pieces.

I flinched, quickly covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Aidan." Loki spoke softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I pushed him away, taking a few steps back.

"Don't touch me." I shook my head, running out of the kitchen. I locked my bedroom door behind me once I entered.

"Aidan, open the door." Loki said from the other side. "Let me in."

I sat on the floor as far away from the door as I could be. "Go away!"

"Aidan, I'm sorry." Loki sighed. "Just let me in."

"I said go away!" I yelled, hugging my legs against my chest.

Silence followed my words as well as footsteps. After that, I stayed in my room for I don't know how long.


	7. Loki's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been way behind! I'll be posting quite a few chapters today so don't worry. 
> 
> P.s. Just a little language warning at the end of this chapter.

"Dammit." I sighed, sitting on the sofa. I tucked my head in my hands.

"What's going on?" Steve asked worriedly. "What was that loud noise? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, Cap." I exhaled shakily. "Just a little argument."

Steve sat next to me. "You and Aidan?"

I nodded. "I lost my temper. Broke a glass."

Steve sighed. "What was it about? If you don't mind my asking."

"Aidan's keeping something from me." I huffed. "Something about someone named Sam."

"Sam as in Falcon?" Steve asked. "Or a different Sam?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Steve. That's why we argued in the first place. Because she wouldn't tell me anything. You would think after all this time she would be honest with me about everything. Yet, here she is, locked in her room and not telling me anything."

"Just give her time, Loki." Steve patted my shoulder. "She'll come around just like always."

I nodded and stood. "Maybe."

"Where're you going?" Steve asked, watching as I made my eat towards the elevator.

"Listen, Cap." I chuckled. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just....I don't love them."

Steve said nothing as I entered the elevator. I pressed the button for the basement. That's where I stayed for days, letting out all of my anger on the indestructible concrete walls.

 *******************************  
*****************

"Are you done trying to destroy the towers' foundation?" Tony asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

I breathed heavily, looking at Tony. I wiped my forehead and chuckled.

"Nice to see that you're not worried about me." I rolled my eyes.

"If I'm perfectly honest here..." Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "That's exactly why I came down. I noticed that you and Aidan haven't been around for the past few days. What's going on?"

I sighed, taking a seat on the floor with my back leaning against the wall. "We had an argument. I got angry, broke a glass and Aidan locked herself in the bedroom. I've been down here ever since."

Tony nodded. "Cap said it was about someone named Sam?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She won't tell me anything. Apparently she isn't as honest as I thought."

"Hey." Tony spat. "She's a lot better than she was. So don't go talking bad about her because she's not telling you something. This is obviously scary to her or something."

I glared at him, slowly standing up. "I have shared every scary moment of my life with her and then some. I have shown parts of me that even my own mother had never seen. So excuse me for being a bit upset that she's not doing the same."

"It's always about you. Isn't it?" Tony scoffed. "Typical."

"This is about both Aidan and myself. This is about our relationship. And no one asked you to butt in!"

"Sorry for caring!" Tony shouted, entering the elevator and leaving.

_So you're suspicious of me?_

I froze, my muscles tensing at the sound of Aidan's voice in my head.

**_Aidan..._ **

_So you think I'm cheating or something?_

_**No..I-** _

_The fact that you even thought I could ever do something like that is just...._

_**Aidan, I never said that!** _

_Fuck you, Loki._


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly packed a small bag of my belongings. I threw the bag over my shoulder, wiping the tears from my eyes. I whipped the bedroom door open and stomped to the elevator. Loki stood on the other side of the doors.

"Aidan-

"Don't." I interrupted, heading towards the emergency stairwell. Of course, Loki followed right behind me.

"Aidan, will you please just let me explain?" Loki asked, quickly following me as I stomped down the stairs.

"No!" I shouted, breathing heavily. "Did you forget that I can hear your thoughts?"

"I never said you were cheating!" Loki defended. "I simply said I was suspicious as to why you weren't telling me who Sam was!"

I stopped walking at the end one of one of the many flights, catching my breath. Loki stood on the stairs, breathing heavily as well.

"I know you've shared a lot with me." I panted, leaning against the wall. "But I've shared a lot with you as well. This is just.... _different_. And I am not cheating on you. I could never. _Would_ never. I just need you to trust me."

Loki nodded. "I do trust you, Aidan."

"Then trust me when I say that you need to stay away from me." I sighed. "And just know that I'll be back soon. Cap will too."

With that, I finished my journey down the stairs, making my way outside and getting into the car that had been waiting on me. I put up my mental barrier as Steve spoke to me.

"What took so long?" He asked, driving away from the tower. I watched as it grew small in the rearview mirror.

"Loki." I sighed. "I think I just messed everything up..."

"No you didn't, kid." Steve smiled reassuringly. "He'll understand once this is all over and done with."

"Will he?" I questioned, leaning back against my seat. I jumped and turned as I saw someone in my periferals. "Aodh? And who the hell are you?"

"Hey, sis." Aodh smiled.

"That's Bucky." Steve explained. "He's here to help."

I nodded, reaching out my hand the best I could. "I'm Aidan."

Bucky returned the gesture. "Bucky. Nice to meet the girl I've heard so much about."

I smiled, glancing down at Bucky's arm. "Nice arm."

"Thanks." He chuckled. "I see what you mean, Steve."

I raised a brow, turning back around in my seat.

"I told him how sarcastic you can be." Steve explained. "And how casual you are. You're outgoing, you know."

"You're right." I nodded. "But I wasn't being sarcastic about the arm. It really is cool."

Steve smiled, glancing back at Bucky and Aodh. "You two look like brothers."

I looked back, laughing as the two looked at each other. "Wow. They really do."

"If we were related that means he'd be your brother too." Aodh rolled his eyes.

"I would be fine with that." I shrugged. "Brother with a badass metal arm? Hell yeah."

Bucky chuckled, crossing his arms. "I like her."

"So where are we going again?" I asked, looking at Steve.

Steve sighed, glancing back at Bucky once more. "Germany."

 *******************  
*********

"So where were you?" I asked, standing next to Aodh on the roof of the building. We had been in Germany for three days, staying in an old hotel building in the middle of an abandoned town.

Aodh exhaled, smoke drifting away. "Prison."

"You said you were in exile." I crossed my arms, watching as Aodh continued to smoke his cigarette. He shrugged, throwing out the filter.

"I lied." He stated. "Ironically enough, I was in Asgard. Tried to steal from Odin."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Sounds about right."

"I was a child back then." He said. "Around your age I think. How old are you?"

"226." I sighed. "Almost 227."

"Yup." He nodded. "I was imprisoned when I was 300 years old."

"And that made you a child?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "Yup. Mom and dad didn't really parent me that well. Frigga was more of a mother to me than our actual mother was. She made sure I got an education. She stayed by my side the entire time I was in that damned dungeon."

I smiled, looking down at my feet. "She wad a good woman."

"Loki talked about her?" Aodh asked.

I nodded. "Yeah...he really misses her."

"So do I." Aodh frowned. I patted his shoulder and smiled.

"It'll be okay." I said softly.

Aodh nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't around. I really wish I could've watched you grow up."

"No you don't." I sighed. "Growing up for me was like going through hell and back. Not a pretty sight at all."

"Who raised you?" Aodh asked.

"I raised myself." I replied. "And up until almost three years ago, I was breaking every law in the book just to survive. I was a criminal. A thug."

Aodh said nothing as we both watched the sun descend. I crossed my arms, shivering as the breeze hit me. Aodh quickly took off his leather jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I smiled, sliding my arms into the sleeves. I hummed in contentment as the heavy leather warmed me.

"So do you really think that being here will help you with Sam?" Aodh asked. "I mean...she hasn't come out that much."

"It's been three times." I huffed. "Three times too many. And I can tell that she's planning something. She's going to come out again."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait." Steve spoke. "You were a HYDRA experiment?"

I nodded. "That's where Sam comes from. All of the pain created another personality in my mind. She's dangerous. She came out after....let's just say she's very protective."

Bucky sighed. "And you remember everything she does?"

I nodded. "It's like I'm being forced to watch a massacre on a big screen. Sam is insane. She rarely comes out on her own...but when the right words are spoken..."

"She's like the Winter Soldier." Steve finished, looking over to Bucky. He frowned. "Do you know the words?"

I nodded, taking a seat on the floor. "If you want I can write them down. There's also words to make her go away."

"Yeah. We could use both." Bucky sighed. "You can sit on the couch, you know. I don't bite."

"I like sitting on the floor." I smiled, thinking of all the times Loki and I sat on the floor together. The first time we kissed was even on the floor of a balcony.

"Aidan?" Steve spoke, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "Zoned out for a second."

"I know you and Loki would sit on the floor all the time." Steve smiled. "That's what you were thinking of right?"

I nodded. "You know me too well."

Steve grinned, crossing his arms. "We are going to need more about your time with HYDRA."

"Okay." I whispered, staring at the floor nervously. "What do you want to know?"

Bucky sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be hard, but, this is a big part of helping you."

I nodded and moved to sit next to Bucky on the loveseat. "When I first arrived, they didn't do anything. I sat in a cell for at least a week. But, after they got me out of that cell...it all went to shit. They chained me to a chair and that's where I stayed for a long time. They would electrocute me, say the words and then repeat that process. They tortured me in every way possible....."

Bucky rested a hand on my knee. "It's alright...take your time."

I exhaled shakily, swiping away a stray tear. "From electrocution to....to _other_ things....they did it all. They broke me. Mentally and physically. The only reason I'm alive is because of my powers. That and they made sure I survived...they wanted something out of me. And they almost had it."

"What happened?" Aodh asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I escaped during an invasion." I sniffled, wiping the corner of my eye. "When Cap and the soldiers came...I escaped."

"How long were you there?" Aodh asked, folding his hands together anxiously.

"They tortured me for about...five years. I was in ice for maybe thirty." I explained. "They took me out of the ice, tortured me for another six months and then I escaped."

"Damn." Aodh whispered.

Everyone stayed silent, processing my words. Bucky shook his head while Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. I frowned, watching as the three men sat in a pitiful silence.

"Sorry guys." I feign smiled. "Didn't mean to depress you."

Aodh chuckled, sitting back on the sofa. "I'm already depressed. You had nothing to do with it."

I smiled, hiding my face in my hands as I began to cry.

"Hey." Steve spoke, kneeling down in front of me. He pulled me into a hug and I quickly wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Another person followed, wrapping his arms around me just before the last pair of arms joined as well. We all sat in a group hug for a while before a loud knock startled all four of us. I jumped, quickly running out of the room. I could barely hear Steve's voice from one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah. She's doin alright." Steve sighed. "We just found out that she's a lot like Bucky. Sam is like the Winter Soldier. Only, she can come out on her own sometimes."

"What?" It was Tony.

"She's been through hell and back, Tony." Steve exhaled loudly.

I slowly stepped out of the bedroomb, standing in the doorway that led into the small living room. I held my hands behind my back nervously. 

"H-hey, Tony." I smiled weakly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stay close, Aidan." Aodh whispered as we walked through an abandoned HYDRA facility. The same facility I was held in.

I froze as we entered the main room. It held ice chambers and the same chair that I sat in for months at a time.

"Come on, kid." Steve waved towards him. "It's alright."

I shook my head, backing away slowly. "I can't do this."

Bucky bumped into me as I was backing out of the room. He held my shoulders lightly. I turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is where I was for almost 36 years. I can't do this." I whispered, pulling away from Bucky. He grabbed me again, holding me in place. "Let me go."

"I can't do that." He sighed. "You have to do this if you want to get rid of Sam."

I frowned, feeling my skin grow warm. I quickly pulled Bucky's arm away and stabbed him in between two panels of the metal arm that had held me. I ran past him and made my way outside of the building. I fell to the ground, gasping for air as I had been holding my breath.

"Aidan." Aodh breathed heavily. He stood a few feet away from me, resting his hands on his hips. "God I gotta quit smoking."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "You're such an asshole."

"I know." He chuckled, sitting next to me on the ground. "I also know how hard this is for you. But you have to do this, Aidan. The longer you wait the more HYDRA wins. The more Sam wins."

"I _am_ Sam!" I snapped, quickly standing up. "We talk about her like she's another person but she's not! She _is_ me!"

"That's like saying Bucky is the Winter Soldier." Aodh said. He stood as well.

"I'm not _Bucky_." I spoke through clenched teeth. "Yes, our situations are similar. But we have been through different things..."

I sighed, looking up at the sky. The clouds grew dark as if it were going to rain. I breathed in as the cool breeze hit me.

"Aidan." Aodh stood next to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "You can do this. We're here for you. And we will fight by your side until all of this is figured out."

I stood still for a moment. I sighed, dipping my head down. "Alright."

"You ready?" Aodh asked, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we began to walk back into the facility.

"I'm ready." I breathed. We stepped back into the main room and let go of each other. I stood next to Bucky, watching as he pulled the small metal pipe out of his arm. The panels moved back into place as he threw the pipe. "I'm sorry, Bucky."

"It's alright." He smiled, patting my shoulder. "You could've done worse."

"I'm still sorry." I sighed. "I shouldn't have done it at all. It was unnecessary."

"Hey." Bucky nudged me with his elbow. "If it wasn't alright I wouldn't say it is. I understand...it's stressful coming back."

I nodded. "Let's just do what we came here to do."

Bucky smiled, leading me to the chair that sat in the middle of the room. I felt my heart sink as I laid back in the chair. I did not miss the cool feel of the metal. Or the one bolt that dug into my lower back as I laid there. I rested my arms on the sides of the chair, exhaling shakily. I closed my eyes, squeezing the ends of the arm rests.

"Now what?" I asked. My voice barely a whisper.

"As much as I hate to say it...you need to think of everything that happened up until Sam's first appearance." Bucky spoke. "To get rid of her, you have to think back to when she first came to be."

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. I thought back from the first day all the way to the last. Every feeling rushed through me and it felt as if it were happening all over again. I clenched my jaw as I saw Sam come to life for the first time. She took over after one of the leaders spoke the words. It was the first time the words had ever had an affect on me. I heard the words. Every roll of an R that came from the man's tongue.

"Aidan?" Steve spoke. "Are you alright?"

I could barely hear him over the words that were screaming in my head.

_"Emotion. Change. Anger. Dark. Space. Depth."_

I opened my eyes, gasping for air as my mind cleared. I looked around, furrowing my brows.

"So you're Aidan's little friends."


	11. Aodh's P.O.V

"Aidan." I spoke, slowly stepping towards her. She whipped her head my way and grinned evilly.

"Aidan is gone." She laughed as she stood from the chair. "She won't be back for a while."

"Sam, right?" Bucky asked, crossing his arms. He took a few steps forward as she looked my way again. I knew what he was planning. I nodded slightly as he glanced at me.

"That's me." Sam prided. "And who are you?"

"My name's Aodh." I spoke. "Aidan's brother. This here's Bucky and that's Steve. They're friends of Aidan."

"So you're the ones trying to get rid of me right? Typical Aidan. She doesn't see the bright side of things." Sam scoffed. "She's only told you of the bad I have done. I'm the best thing that has ever happened to her."

"And how is that?" Steve asked, gathering Sam's attention.

Bucky and I both swiftly stepped behind Sam, preparing to grab her.

"I have saved her multiple times from idiotic things that she has done!" Sam spat. Quickly, Bucky and I grabbed her arms and pushed her into the chair.

"Steve, straps!" I shouted, holding down Sam as she struggled to get free. Steve quickly strapped her arms and hands down. We let go and did the same with her legs. I breathed heavily, wiping my forehead. "Did you bring the paper?"

"No." Steve sighed. "Didn't think we would need it."

"Goddamnit." I groaned. "One of us has to go and get it. And I'm not leaving her."

"I'll go." Bucky said, pushing hair out of his face. "I can go and be back in and hour. Can you guys hold her for that long?"

I nodded. "Yes. Just hurry, please."

 ************************  
***************

Bucky returned within half an hour. He breathed heavily as he handed Steve the papers. Steve nodded, reading the words.

"Aodh." He sighed, handing me the paper. "You should do it."

I nodded and took the paper. I read over the words a few times before saying them aloud.

"Viola. Cherish. Captain. Army. Fire. Oval. Defuse." I sighed as Sam screamed, trying to drown out my voice. She soon stilled, her eyes closed. "Aidan?"

She gasped, quickly sitting up. She looked around frantically. "Did she hurt you?"

I shook my head. "We're all okay."

Aidan sighed. "Thank god."

"We should go." Steve spoke up, beginning to unlatch Aidan from the chair. Bucky helped her stand once her limbs were free.

"Shit I'm dizzy." Aidan groaned, leaning into Bucky. She gasped, looking forward. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Steve asked, quickly walking to her.

"Loki." She breathed. "My mental barrier came down."

"What's he saying?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Aidan chuckled. "He wants to know if I'm alright. Where I am. What happened. He must have heard Sam."

"Well did you answer him?" Steve questioned, raising a brow.

"Should I?" She asked, rolling her eyes as both Steve and I nodded our heads. "Alright. Just give me a minute alone."

I headed out of the room. Steve and Bucky following behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Loki. If I give you coordinates....can you come here? Well...in the form of an illusion. I just don't want to talk like this forever._

**_I don't even need them. I already know where you are._ **

I smiled as Loki appeared before me. I looked at him closely. His right thumb glitched slightly and I sighed in both relief and disappointment.

"Hey, Mischief." I smiled weakly, tucking my hands in my pockets.

"Aidan." He breathed. "Are you alright? I-I heard... _something._ "

"It was Sam." I sighed, slowly pacing between a small dent in the floor and the chair. "She took over while I was thinking about my time here. Oh, by the way, I was a HYDRA experiment for almost 36 years."

Loki nodded. "Tony told me. I just wish I could really be here."

I bit my lip. I wished he could be too. "You can't, though."

"I know." Loki crossed his arms. "Are you really okay?"

"I am." I nodded. "What did you hear?"

"You." Loki stepped closer to me. "Only it wasn't you. Same voice...different person. She was...she was telling me about how she was never going to let you back once she was out."

I shook my head. "Well she already failed at that."

"This wasn't the time." Loki scoffed. "This was just the beginning. But.."

"But?" I pushed.

"She wanted me to join her." Loki explained, looking at the floor.

"Join her in what, exactly?" I questioned, stepping closer to him.

"In her plan to take over your body. To make _you_ the second person instead of her. And to help make everyone else her helpers." Loki explained.

"You won't do it, right?" I stood right in front of him, uncrossing my arms.

"Did You really just ask me that?" Loki scoffed. "Of course not. Why would I ever?"

I shrugged. "She's very good at manipulating people."

"Well she's not going to get to me." Loki chuckled. He reached out his hand. It faded into my cheek and tingled slightly against my skin.

"I know." I smiled, wiping a tear from my cheekbone. "You should go. I'll be back soon."

Loki nodded before vanishing from in front of me. I sighed and made my way outside. Aodh, Steve and Bucky all stood next to the truck. Their conversation ended as they saw me walk towards them.

"How did it go?" Steve asked as we all got into the truck.

"Sam wanted Loki to join her." I explained. Aodh began to drive away from the facility as I continued to speak. "She plans on taking over. Making me the second personality and convincing you guys to be her helpers. And today was just the beginning. Like a test. Maybe HYDRA _was_ done with me. And this is the last step of the experiment. Beyond the Winter Soldiers. Entirely new people that need no hypnosis to follow orders."

The truck stayed silent. All three men at a loss for words. I sighed, rubbing my face tiredly.

"Your silence makes me feel like an ass." I groaned. "You could at least say _that's crazy_ or something."

"Wow. That's crazy." Aodh mocked, turning a corner sharply. I was knocked over, hitting my head on the window roughly.

"Shit!" I winced, rubbing the side of my head. "Goddamnit, Aodh!"

"Watch your mouth!" Aodh snapped back. He began to drive faster.

"Slow down, Aodh." Steve said, tapping Aodh's shoulder. "Aodh slow down!"

Aodh slammed the brakes. The truck came to a halt, roughly throwing all of us forward. Aodh quickly got out of the truck. He disappeared after jumping from the cliff next to us.

"Aodh!" I gasped, jumping out of the truck and running to the edge of the cliff. Aodh stood at the bottom along the shore of a stream. "God...if you exist...please let me make this."

I screamed as I jumped over the edge of the cliff. On the way down, I hit a root that stuck out if the cliff. I groaned as I hit the ground, landing on my back.

"You're an idiot." Aodh scoffed, throwing a rock into the water.

I slowly sat up, wheezing due to the wind being knocked out of me. "How did you make that?"

"I've been doing it for years." Aodh laughed. "At least you didn't break your legs like I did."

I winced in pain, crawling next to Aodh. "Why did you get so pissed?"

"Because I know that Loki is going to join Sam." Aodh huffed.

"He would never do that." I defended. "I know he wouldn't."

"How?" Aodh asked. "Did he _tell_ you?"

I nodded.

"And you trust his words?" Aodh rolled his eyes. "You're insane for even being with him. You can do so much better."

I whipped my head to look at him. And before I could think, my hand harshly connected with his cheek.


	13. Steve's P.O.V

I got out of the truck, quickly chasing Aidan before she could jump. I was too late. "Aidan!"

I watched as she landed on the ground roughly. She slowly sat up and eventually sat next to Aodh. They talked for a moment before Aidan slapped Aodh.

"Wonder what he said." Bucky chuckled.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I returned my gaze to the bottom of the cliff. Aidan and Aodh were now fighting. _Fist_ fighting.

"Buck." I spoke harshly, preparing to jump. "I'm going down there."

Bucky nodded and jumped when I did. We landed swiftly on our feet. I grabbed Aodh by his shirt and pulled him off of Aidan. Aidan fought against Bucky, trying her hardest to go after Aodh again.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, glaring between the two. They both had bruises beginning to appear on their faces and knuckles. They said nothing and just stood, panting and glaring at each other angrily. "Well?"

"Aodh is an asshole." Aidan gritted. "He said that Loki isn't trustworthy and that I could do so much better."

I looked at Aodh. "Is that true?"

"Every last word." Aodh chuckled. "And it's the truth. Have you forgotten about New York? You can't trust him with anything and I'm embarrassed that my sister is to stupid to see that."

Aidan tried running to Aodh but Bucky held onto her tightly.

"Aidan. Stop." Bucky spoke harshly. "This isn't what you need to be focused on right now. Sam is."

"I'll deal with Sam once I'm done kicking Aodh's ass!" Aidan growled, still trying to free herself from Bucky's grasp.

"Come at me bitch!" Aodh spat. He tried swinging at Aidan and I threw him back onto the ground before he could.

"That's enough!" I shouted. Both Aidan and Aodh froze. "This is not what we're here for. And we can deal with this afterwards but for right now, both of you need to grow up and focus on the issue here!"

Everyone was silent except for the sounds of our heavy breathing. Bucky's lips formed into a smirk as I looked at him. Aodh and Aidan did nothing as both Bucky and myself began to walk away.

"You'd make a great dad." Bucky chuckled as he walked next to me closely.

"Shut up." Grinned, nudging him with my elbow.

"Punk." Buck chuckled, wrapping an arm over my shoulders.

**< Aidan's P.O.V>**

Aodh scoffed, watching as Steve and Bucky walked away. Laughs could be heard as their distance grew.

"What?" I questioned, crossing my arms. "Jealous of Bucky stealing your boy toy?"

"He's not my toy." Aodh hissed.

"I'm sorry, I meant your _boyfriend_." I mocked.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Aodh snapped, stepping towards me.

"Hey!" Bucky yelled. Aodh glared at him. "Don't touch her."

Bucky quickly jogged towards me. He grabbed my arm and led me to where Steve stood and waited.

"Bucky I can handle him." I defended as I continued to walk with the two men.

"I know you can." Bucky chuckled, helping me as I stepped over a large log. "But you can finish this later. We really have to stop Sam."

I nodded and sighed. We finally reached the truck and I tiredly tossed myself into the backseat.

"I'm ready to go home." I closed my eyes, drifting in and out of sleep as I spoke. "I miss Loki."

Steve chuckled as he buckled his seatbelt.

"What?" I asked. My voice slurred lazily. "I do."

"He misses you too." Steve smiled, driving the rest of the way to our hideout.

"How long have you two been together?" Bucky asked, glancing back at me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Over two years." I hummed, thinking of what Loki might be doing in this exact moment.

"You love him?" Bucky asked, smugly looking at Steve.

I shrugged, resting an arm on my forehead. "I don't know."

"How can you not?" Steve spoke up once he parked the truck in the old garage that connected to the building we were staying in.

We all got out of the truck and sighed as we all took a seat in the living room. I sprawled out on the floor, kicking off my boots and unzipping my jacket.

"I just don't. Now can we change the subject?" I lazily took off my jacket and tucked it beneath my head as a pillow. "Let's talk about how we can defeat Sam or something."

"You're stalling." Bucky smirked, folding his hands together. "Why is that?"

"Bucky...I still don't know you that well but don't think that I won't kick your ass." I threatened, sitting up on my arms. "Same goes for you, Cap."

Steve's expression neutralized from his smug look in result of my words. I smiled and laid back down onto my jacket. I yawned, closing my eyes.

"Maybe one day I'll know for sure." I mumbled, drifting to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know what to do." Aodh's voice came from the other room as I slowly awoke. I laid on the couch, looking around the room.

_Someone moved me._

I quietly got up, went to the bathroom and stood just outside of the kitchen once I was done. Aodh, Bucky and Steve all sat at the small table in the kitchen. They spoke quietly. "How do you reverse something like this?"

"You don't." Bucky sighed. "You just control it. Make sure the words are never heard. For me it's been pretty simple but with her...it's different."

"How?" Aodh scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Because her other side can come out on it's own. It doesn't always have to be told." Bucky replied sharply. "So Aidan is going to have to put up a fight in order to overcome this. And I'll be here every step of the way."

"So will I." Steve added. "Now you can leave if you want. But make sure someone comes to take your place. Aidan needs all of the support she can get."

"Maybe her little boy toy can come then." Aodh huffed, standing from the table. "But I'm not going to sit here and watch my sister fight for something that no one can win."

I sighed, finally stepping into the kitchen and smiling. "Morning."

I quickly made myself some coffee. It wasn't my favourite, but, it was something.

"Morning." Bucky and Steve greeted simultaneously. They both put on a fake smile as I sat in Aodh's old seat. I sipped my drink as Aodh pouted and leaned against the wall.

"No one's forcing you to stay, Aodh." I spoke, never looking up from my mug. "But once I'm done with all of this....don't you even _think_ about coming back. Once you walk out of this building, you walk out of my life for good."

I finally looked to Aodh. He nodded and left the room. Soon, the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the hall and into the kitchen. My hands shook in anger as I gripped my cup. I threw the cup against the wall and quickly stood from the table. I stomped out of the room and made my way onto the roof. I watched as Aodh drove away in the spare car that was brought with us.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, falling to my knees. A circle of fire surrounded where I knelt, charring the concrete beneath it. The heat radiated onto my skin, making me sweat slightly. I breathed heavily as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

**_Aidan..._ **

I gasped, falling forwards into the fire. I quickly put it out before it completely engulfed me.

"Loki." I spoke aloud. My voice cracked slightly. I cleared my throat. "I thought I had my barrier up."

**_It was up._ **

_Then what happened?_

_**I don't know...** _

_Loki...I miss you._

_**I miss you too, love.** _

My heart jumped as he spoke. _Love._

_It feels like I've been gone forever._

_**It's only been a month.** _

_A month too long without you._

**_We will see each other soon. I promise._ **

I smiled and nodded as if he could see me.

_Alright. I'll talk to you later, Mischief._

_**Good bye, Aidan.** _

I sighed and stood. Slowly, I made my way back inside. Bucky and Steve both sat on the loveseat. I dragged a chair in front of them and sat.

"So." I cleared my throat. "I know I said that he needed to stay away...but-

"Loki should be here." Steve interrupted. "You need him, Aidan. And he needs you."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay."

"He can come anytime." Steve smiled. "Thor can have him here in five minutes if you want."

I chuckled. "They can take their time. Take a plan or a jet or something."

"So who exactly _is_ Loki?" Bucky asked, looking between both Steve and myself.

"Brother of Thor." I smiled. "God of Mischief. My boyfriend. You two might actually get along."

Bucky smiled. "He must be a good guy if he's with you."

I shrugged. "He's better than me, honestly."

"Hey now." Steve spoke up. "No one's better than anyone. You both have made each other better. You've grown... _together_."

I jumped as the small, disposable phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and read the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Aidan." Tony spoke. "I just heard from Aodh. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Tony." I laughed. "Aodh's just an ass. And-

"Loki is getting on a jet as we speak. Thor is coming too." Tony finished. "You're going to beat this, kid."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Tony."

"You're welcome." Tony chuckled. "I gotta go, kid."

"Bye." I sighed just before Tony ended the call. "Rude."

"So what's going on?" Steve asked, standing up.

"Loki and Thor are on their way." I explained, handing Steve the phone.

"Keep it." He smiled, pressing the phone back into my palm. "I have my own. And so does Buck."

I nodded, tucking the phone back into my pocket. "So how do you think I can beat this?"

"What's kept Sam away for so long?" Bucky asked.

I shrugged. "I never really think about her honestly. I've always been distracted by something more important. Like what I was going to eat that day or where I was going to get money. Even now...you guys have kept me on my toes with something. Whether it be the training or the missions."

"That's it then." Steve smiled. "You just have to keep her off of your mind. Make her pretty much irrelevant to your existence."

I nodded. "Yeah. I think you're right."


	15. Chapter 15

I breathed heavily, gasping to catch my breath as I walked the rest of the way to the building.

_I had recently started running as a distraction while Loki waited for me at the building in the early morning hours._

I leaned against the porch wall, still struggling for breath.

"Have a nice run?" Loki chuckled, helping me up the porch steps. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes." I spoke sarcastically, tossing myself into one of the chairs in the living room. "Absolutely refreshing."

Loki smiled, placing a cold rag on my forehead before handing me a bottle of water.

"Thank you." I smiled, sipping my water. "What have you been up to?"

"I've mostly just been reading, having some tea and waiting for you." Loki explained, taking a seat next to me. "Maybe I should start running with you."

"That would be nice." I hummed in contentment as I played with the ends of Loki's hair. "But you don't have to."

"No, I want to." Loki insisted. "I want to do more with you."

"Like what?" I chuckled. "We do quite a bit together."

Loki looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I can't help it." I smirked, running a hand through Loki's hair. He hummed and smiled.

"I know you can't." Loki chuckled.

I exhaled loudly. "I need a shower."

"I could use one too. Now that you mention it." Loki nodded, running a hand through his hair as well.

"Well..." I sighed, standing from my chair. "Want to join me?"

Loki quickly nodded, stumbling out of his chair. "Absolutely."

 *******************************  
*********************  
*************

"Aidan! Oh-" Thor spoke loudly before quieting down as he entered the room.

"Hello Thor." I breathed as I bent into a downward dog. "How are you?"

"I'm well." Thor looked away from me as I continued to change positions. "How has the progress been coming?"

"I can really tell a difference." I explained. "I think it was all the anger I had. Now that I'm calm, she hasn't been trying anything."

"Do you think you're ready to go home?" Thor asked, crossing his arms.

I stood to my feet, turning to face Thor. "Is there some sort of rush?"

"N-no." Thor shook his head. "I was just wondering."

"Mhmm." I nodded before continuing my session. "Care to join me?"

"I'm alright, thanks." Thor declined politely.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but, Loki tried this with me once and he actually enjoyed it." I chuckled, tucking my legs beneath me and spreading my arms forward. I rested my forehead on the floor beneath me. "It really is quite relaxing."

"You never answered my question, Aidan." Thor spoke. His voice slightly tensed. "Are you ready to go home?"

I sighed, rolling onto my back to meditate. "Why must I have an answer for you right now?"

Thor crossed his arms. "Why can't you just answer?"

I slowly stood up and stepped closer to the God. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it as a wave of nausea hit me.

"Aidan are you alright?" Thor gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Aidan?"

I shook my head before quickly sprinting to the bathroom. The door slammed behind me just as I reached the toilet and vomited. Once I was done, I flushed and brushed my teeth.

"Aidan." Loki knocked on the door.

"I'm alright." I coughed before opening the bathroom door. "Just a little nauseous all of a sudden....Really?"

All four men stood outside of the bathroom. Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Go away." I scoffed. "Can't a girl vomit in peace?"

The men shrugged as they exited the room. I grabbed Loki as he began to leave as well.

"I never said anything about you." I smiled, pulling him into a quick kiss.

 ******************************  
**********************  
*******

"Shit." I groaned as I closed the toilet seat and pushed myself up from the floor. I had been nauseous the past few days and I didn't know why.

"Aidan?" Loki questioned as he slowly opened the bathroom door. "Sick again?"

I nodded sadly, wiping my eyes before tears could escape from them. Loki gently picked me up from the floor and I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. I snuggled into his shoulder as he carried me into our bedroom. He laid me on the bed, covering me with the sheets and kissing my forehead.

"Loki." I grabbed his shirt sleeve as he began to walk away. "Stay with me."

Loki nodded and smiled. He carefully stepped out of his shoes before climbing into the bed with me. I snuggled up to him, resting my forehead on his chest as he laid on his side. He wrapped his arms around me warmly. I sighed in contentment as I grew tired in his arms.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"You're welcome, love." Loki whispered softly.

My heart raced for a moment as he spoke. _Love._


	16. Loki's P.O.V

"She's been sick for a few days now." I spoke quietly to Steve as we both stood in the kitchen. "She doesn't have a fever or anything, though. Just nausea."

"Well..." Steve paused as he took a seat at the table. I did the same as well. "Maybe it's just a bug or something."

"But one that's lasted this long?" I shook my head. "It just doesn't seem right."

"It could be something else." Bucky stated as he sat down with us. "You two do go at it quite a bit, you know."

"What are you trying to say, Buck?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

Bucky leaned forward and spoke quietly. "She could be pregnant."

 *****************************  
***************

"Aidan. It's time to wake up." I sighed, moving hair out of Aidan's face. She groaned and turned on her side. "Good morning, love."

Aidan flinched lightly as she opened her eyes. She smiled. "Morning, Mischief. What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock." I smiled, watching as Aidan sat up and stretched. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Aidan said as she stood from the bed. She rubbed her belly and yawned once she was standing. "Haven't been as nauseous lately."

"That's good." I nodded. "Listen...about the nausea-

"I'll take a test." Aidan interrupted. She smiled and placed a hand on my cheek. "I've been thinking the same thing. I just didn't want to say anything."

I nodded. "Alright. Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah." Aidan frowned. "I'm ready."

"I'll let Steve and Bucky know." I smiled, kissing Aidan's cheek. "Thor left late last night. He had something else to take care of. But he said that he's sorry."

Aidan chuckled. "He's such a gentleman. But go let them know. I'll start packing."

I nodded and exited the room. Steve and Bucky both sat in the kitchen still.

"She's ready to go home." I sighed. "And she's going to take a test."

Steve smiled and stood. "Good."

"Let's go home." Bucky sighed. "I'm sick of this place."

 ****************************  
*************  
**Aidan's P.O.V:**

"Aidan!" Natasha greeted happily. She hugged me before taking my bags. "Here let me help."

"Thanks." I smiled, following her inside the tower. "But I'm perfectly able to do that."

"I know." Natasha smiled as we stepped out of the elevator and into my new penthouse on the seventh floor. "But how have you been?"

"Good." I nodded. "How about you?"

"Same." Natasha chuckled, placing my bags on my new, king sized bed. "So..

"Don't worry, Nat. I've been feeling a lot better." I sighed. "I think it was some sort of big or something. Everything's fine."

Natasha smiled, pulling me into a quick hug. "I'll see you later."

"Later." I waved as Natasha exited the penthouse.

_What's with Natasha?_

_**What do you mean?** _

_I don't know...she seems different._

"Natasha is worried about you." Tony spoke. I jumped, turning to face him quickly.

"You scared me." I chuckled, hugging Tony as he stepped closer to me. "But she doesn't have to worry. Everything's taken care of. And I'm most likely not even pregnant."

Tony raised a brow. "That's an issue?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Since when?" Tony asked. His voice was slightly panicked.

"Since we decided to come home." I explained, opening one of my bags to unpack. "That's why we left. Did no one seriously tell you?"

Tony shook his head and shrugged. "At least I know now."

"Yeah." I scoffed. "Where's Loki?"

"Downstairs, in the foyer I think." Tony stated.

I quickly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen once I found the foyer to be empty. Loki, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Bucky all stood in a circle.

"Why didn't you tell Tony?" I asked bluntly. Everyone jumped as I loudly spoke. "Does anyone even know, Loki?"

"Know what?" Natasha asked, looking back and forth between Loki and myself.

"Did you seriously not tell them?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"We thought it was best kept quiet until we knew for sure." Steve spoke up. "It may not even be a problem."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natasha spoke over our arguing. We quieted as she continued. "Am I missing something?"

"Well?" Steve looked at me. "It's not my news to tell."

I sighed, turning to face Natasha and Bruce. "I might be pregnant."

"Wha-

"But it's not confirmed yet!" I exclaimed, cutting off Bruce's words. "It's _just_ a possibility."

"How?" Bruce asked. A look of confusion glued to his face.

"Aidan and I have been together for a while, Bruce." Loki chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Put the pieces together, doctor."

Bruce laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Right."

"Well I'm going to bed." I feign smiled. I quickly went up to the penthouse and climbed into bed. Loki was already there.

"Hello." Loki chuckled, patting the spot next to him. I laid down, waiting for Loki to snuggle me. I sighed once Loki wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Goodnight, Mischief." I yawned, pulling the sheets up to my shoulder.

Loki hummed, tucking his head into the crook of my neck. "Goodnight, love."

There my heart goes again. Jumping at the sound of the word coming from Loki's lips. _Love._


	17. Chapter 17

I sat on the bathroom floor and waited for the results to show. After ten minutes, I internally screamed as I looked at the two vertical lines. It was positive.

"Oh god...." I whispered to myself. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please no."

It felt like I had jumped out of my skin as a soft knock came from the other side of the door.

"Aidan, are you in there?" Loki asked, fiddling the locked doorknob.

"I'm almost done." I stated, quickly shoving the test into my pocket before standing and opening the door. "Hi."

Loki raised a brow. "Hi. Are you alright?"

"Perfect." I smiled weakly as I walked past Loki. I made my way into the kitchen, making myself some tea. I fidgeted with the test in my pocket as I waited for my tea to finish sitting. I shakily drank from my mug, thinking about what I could possibly do.

"Aidan." Loki sat next to me on the balcony. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

"Go on, then." Loki smiled reassuringly.

I breathed heavily, pulling the test from my pocket and placing it in front of him on the table. Loki picked up the test with wide eyes.

"This is real?" Loki asked, looking up at me.

"It's real, Loki." I nodded and chuckled as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Oh my god..." Loki smiled brightly, standing up and lifting me into the air. He spun around with me in his arms. He finally let me down but only to pull me into a kiss. "I'm going to be a father."

"You already are one." I cried, rubbing Loki's cheek with my thumb.

"I'm a father...." Loki picked me up again, carrying me around as he shouted excitedly. "I'M A FATHER!"

"Loki!" I laughed, clinging onto his shoulders as he continued to carry me. "Don't drop me!"

Loki sat me down, still holding me close to him. He kissed my forehead and grinned as Steve and Bucky quickly ran into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked, panting. "We heard shouting."

I laughed and nodded. "We're okay. Loki just got some really good news."

"Are you?" Bucky questioned.

I nodded. "I am."

Loki hugged me again, lifting me into the air as he did. "I can't believe it!"

Steve chuckled. "I see someone's happy."

"Yeah." I giggled as Loki clung to me like a small child. "Loki."

"Did you guys drug him?" Tony asked as he stepped into the room.

I laughed, petting Loki's hair and shaking my head. "Can we gather everyone in here?"

Tony nodded, pulling out his phone and speaking over an intercom system. "Everyone to the foyer. I repeat, everyone to the foyer."

After a few minutes, everyone sat in the foyer. Loki and myself sat on the floor in front of everyone.

"So I've gathered you all here for a reason." I chuckled as Loki still wrapped himself around me. "Loki, oh my god, calm down."

Loki smiled, still not letting go of me.

"Anyways." I rolled my eyes. "I'll just be straight forward."

I paused for a moment, realizing what I was about to say aloud.

"Aidan." Loki whispered in my ear. "It's alright. I can say it if you want."

I shook my head and smiled. "I can do it."

Loki grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. He nodded, urging me to speak.

"I'm pregnant." I sighed shakily, holding onto Loki's hand tightly. "God I never thought I would say that."

No one spoke as they all piled atop of me in a group hug. I wheezed as their weight got to me.

"Can't. Breathe." I groaned, pushing Tony away from me. He was the first to pounce on me. "Loki help."

Loki chuckled, transporting us both to the other side of the room. We watched as everyone fell into a pile on the floor. I laughed, resting a hand on my belly as I did.

"Aidan." I jumped and turned around as someone spoke my name.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. Aodh took a step closer, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Listen.." Aodh sighed. "I never wanted to leave."

"Then why did you?" I asked harshly. "Why did you say that no one could beat Sam?"

"Because you can't." Aodh sighed. "Not on your own. And I left to find help."

"We don't need help." I hissed. "And I can beat this."

"You do need help, Aidan!" Aodh shouted. "We need as much help as we can get. Sam is dangerous. She's like a Winter Soldier but worse. She'll have your powers if she takes over. Do you realize that?"

"That's why I'm not gonna let her take over." I stated.

"She's strong, Aidan." Aodh spoke calmly. "She's come out on her own before. What makes you think she won't do it again?"

"Because I'm taking control of the situation." I crossed my arms. "She had the opportunity because I didn't stop her. But now I'm not letting her do what she wants. I'm the one in charge."

"And what if she comes out?" Aodh asked. "What if what happened in the HYDRA facility happens again?"

"It's not going t-

"You don't know that." Aodh interrupted. "You really don't. She's capable of more than you know."

"And how do you know all of this?" I questioned, stepping closer to him.

"Because I found one of the agents that saw everything." Aodh sighed. "A man that _worked_ for HYDRA."


	18. Chapter 18

"His name is Alois Muller." Aodh explained, sitting across from me at the table. "He was a psychologist around the time you were being tested on. Do you recognize the name at all?"

I sighed and nodded. "I never saw him, but, I did hear the name Muller quite a bit."

Aodh nodded. "He says he remembers you. And that he is willing to help in any way he can."

"And you believe him?" Steve asked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "An ex-HYDRA agent?"

"He's _dying_ , Steve." Aodh scoffed. "His last dying wish is to do something _right_ for once."

"It's still a little weird." Steve shook his head in thought.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I chuckled. "He's just an old man now. It's not like he can do any real harm."

"But other people can." Steve said sternly. "And I don't trust that he wouldn't have someone there to kill you."

"That's why I'm not gonna go alone, Cap." I said, placing a hand over Steve's as he rested his arms on the table top. "But I _am_ going to try. Maybe this guy really is genuine and just wants to help."

Steve nodded and smiled. "Alright."

I sighed and looked to Aodh. "When do we go meet this guy?"

Aodh shrugged. "Sometime soon would be good. But, we _do_ have to go back to Germany."

"Of course we do." I huffed.

 ****************************  
*******************

"Alois, someone is here to see you." The nurse smiled as she entered the room. Aodh, Steve and myself all followed behind her. An old man laid on the hospital bed, smoking a cigar and smiling as he saw us enter.

"Emily." He smirked. "You look great as ever." His accent was thick as he spoke. "Who have you brought with you?"

"Mr. Muller, this is my sister, Aidan and our friend Steve." Aodh answered, taking a seat next to the bed. Steve and I both did the same. "She's the girl I told you about."

Alois nodded and ordered the nurse out. "I would like to start by apologizing....Aidan, was it?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I never wanted to be a part of HYDRA." Alois sighed, putting out his cigar. "They forced me, saying they would kill my family and so I agreed. I worked with them for 30 years and they still killed them."

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Alois chuckled and shook his head. "I should have never agreed. And now look at me. No family and I'm dying."

"And now you want to make things right?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat.

Alois nodded. "I just want to help as much as I can."

"How do I get Sam out of my head?" I asked bluntly.

"Sam?" Alois raised an eyebrow.

"The other personality." I replied.

"Ah." Alois grabbed another cigar and lit it. "You can never get rid of it."

I sighed.

"But..." Alois paused to take a long hit of the cigar. He exhaled, the smoke drifting away from him. "You can control it so that it never appears."

"How?" Aodh spoke up.

"You're not going to like hearing this, but you have to make a new set of commands to keep it out. Redo what HYDRA did but to reverse it." Alois explained.

"And how do we do that?" Steve asked. His voice was tense.

"Go to the HYDRA facility and do it all over again." Alois shrugged. "That's the only way."

"Thank you, Alois." I nodded and stood. "Come on guys, we have a lot to do."

Steve and Aodh stood and followed me to the door.

"Before you go." Alois leaned over, opening a drawer and pulling out a small book. He handed it to me. "This has the old procedures in it. Including _your_ process notes."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Alois smiled. "I can finally die a little less guilty."

I chuckled as I left the room. Steve and Aodh were waiting in the hall for me.

"What's that?" Aodh asked, pointing at the book.

I shrugged. "Something that will help."

"And are you really going to do this?" Steve questioned, driving away from the hospital.

"Yup." I nodded, mocking Aodh's signature response. "I'm willing to go through all of it again if it means you guys will be safe."

"What about you?" Aodh looked at me. "You're not worried about yourself at all?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"What do you think Loki will say?" Steve chuckled.

I shrugged. "He'll most likely try to talk me out of it, fail and then pout about it until this is all over."

Aodh nodded. "You're right."

"I know I am."


	19. Chapter 19

"Aidan this is madness." Loki spoke loudly as I packed my bags. "You can't do this. I won't allow it."

I paused and turned to face him. "So you're my boss now?"

"If I have to be." Loki stated.

I nodded and returned to packing my bags. "Alright."

"Why are you still packing?" Loki questioned me.

"Because _we_ have a jet to catch." I said, zipping up my last bag and sighing. "Oh you thought I was going alone? Nope! You have to help."

"I'm not going to help." Loki hissed, grabbing my arms. His calmed before speaking his next statement. "I know what helping entails and I will not do it."

"Then stay here and let me go." I smiled, pulling away from Loki and grabbing my bags from the bed. "If you change your mind, the jet is taking off in 20 minutes."

I gave Loki a light peck on the cheek before exiting our penthouse through the elevator. Steve, Natasha and Aodh sat and waited outside for me.

"I'm ready." I stated, allowing Steve to take my bags for me. We stepped inside the jet and sat. "Let's wait for a few minutes just in case Loki changes his mind."

Natasha nodded, taking her hands off the shifts. We waited ten minutes before Natasha spoke up.

"Aidan, we have to go." She sighed, starting up the jet.

"30 more seconds." I said, watching closely for Loki.

"Aidan." Natasha stated. "We ha-

"Five more." I pleaded. "Please."

Natasha sighed and nodded. Everyone looked up as the sounds of footsteps echoed into the jet. Deep green leather followed by pale skin and raven hair turned the corner quickly. I smiled as Loki stepped into the jet, Natasha flying away just as he sat down.

"What changed your mind?" Aodh asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't start Aodh..." I warned.

"It's alright." Loki assured. He looked at Aodh and smiled. "I care for your sister more than you could ever know, Aodh. So I suggest you shut your mouth before I tell Steve your little secret."

Aodh said nothing as he glared at Loki evilly.

_What's his secret?_

_**Aodh has caught feelings for Captain America.** _

_No..._

_**Oh yes. I think your brother's in love.** _

"Stop talking privately." Aodh spat. "If you can't say it aloud then you shouldn't say it at all."

Loki chuckled. "You really want me to say your secret aloud?"

Aodh looked at me and shook his head. "Don't." He mouthed, glancing at Steve fearfully.

I nodded and smiled. "Loki, can we talk for a moment?"

Loki looked up at me as I stood. He followed as I walked towards the back of the jet with his hand gripped in my own.

"What is it?" Loki asked, looking down at me.

"I wanted to pick out the names." I explained, taking a seat on the floor. Loki did the same, taking his hands in my own. "I haven't thought of any."

Loki nodded. "What's your middle name?"

"What?" I chuckled nervously.

"You never mention it and it wasn't even on your gravestone." Loki continued. "So what is it?" 

"It's uh..." I blushed, looking away from Loki. "It's-

"Guys we're gonna have to make a stop." Steve announced, making me sigh in relief as I quickly stood to my feet. "We've got to grab some more supplies before we continue."

I nodded, standing next to Steve. I glanced behind me seeing Loki standing where we had just been talking. I placed my attention back on Steve as he continued to speak.

For the rest of the night, I absolutely could not focus on anything.

**~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~**

"Aidan you alright?" Steve questioned, startling me out of my own thoughts. Ever since the mention of my middle name occurred, I couldn't think of anything else.

I nodded, barely processing his words before answering. "Yeah."

"Have you even heard anything we've said in the past _five_ minutes?" Aodh asked condesendingly.

"I don't know, _lover boy_ , have I?" I snapped back harshly, crossing my arms. I closed my eyes tightly as a sharp pain spread throughout my head. My temples throbbing from the sudden migraine.

_Let me out, Aidan...just give in already._

I shook my head, pressing my palms over my eyes. "No."

"Aidan?" Loki stood from the couch, kneeling in front of me and resting his hands on my shoulders.

_Let me out._

"No. No. No. No. No." I repeated as the voice in my head grew louder and more angry.

_Let me out. Let me out. LET ME OUT!_

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pushing Loki away just as my entire body engulfed in violent flames. I breathed heavily as my mind cleared and I came back to reality. Aodh, Steve and Loki all stood, looking at me in both worry and amazement. Natasha's face was similar as she entered the room abruptly and froze in the doorway.

"Aidan." Loki spoke calmly, inching towards me. "It's alright."

I shook my head, allowing loud sobs to escape as I fell onto my knees. The flames went out as I cried loudly. Loki wrapped his arms around me in both comfort and to shield my almost naked form. The flames having singed through most of my clothes. I held onto my stomach, rubbing the small bump that had formed in the past month. Loki did the same as a way to calm me.

"Just take me to the facility." I sobbed into Loki's shoulder as he still held me as close as physically possible. "Do whatever you have to but get this bitch out of my head."

"Aidan.."

"Promise me." I sniffled, looking up at Loki and gazing amongst the three men. "Promise me you'll do _everything_ you have to."

Aodh and Steve nodded. Their faces both blank. I returned my eyes to Loki.

"Please." I whispered.

Loki bent down, kissing my lips softly before pulling away and nodding.

"I swear on my life that I will do everything." He spoke quietly, pulling me close once more as I began to cry again.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you ready?" Aodh asked as he tightened the straps that restrained me to the chair once more. I nodded, adjusting the rubber gag in my mouth. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain that was about to come.

"I'm sorry, Aidan." Steve's voice was quiet as he spoke. The loud sound of the switch following after.

"Mhmpf!" My screams of pain were muffled from the gag as the excruciating pain ran through my entire body. Just like it had so long ago. Steve flipped the switch again and I sighed in relief, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"These words will make you your own person." Aodh spoke, his eyes glued to the pages of the small book that Alois had given us. "Sam will cease to exist and will have no power once these words are spoken." Aodh looked at Steve and nodded. He flipped the switch again, the pain almost paralyzing me once more.

I screamed again, spit flying from my mouth and sweat dripping down my face. I pulled against my restraints as hard as I could but they didn't budge. Aodh knew to tighten them as much as they could be tightened. The switch was flipped again and Aodh repeated the same statement again.

For what felt like ages, the process of agonizing pain and the repetition of the same statement repeated itself over and over again. Each time worse than the last. Finally, the day came to an end and I was unstrapped from the chair, only to be put in the same ice chamber that I had been frozen inside for almost 20 years.

Steve's face was full of sorrow as Aodh activated the chamber. The last thing I saw was Aodh swiping away what could only have been a tear.

**~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~**

My vision was blurred as well as my hearing once I was pulled from the ice chamber. Quickly, I was placed back into the metal chair, strapped down and gagged. Once I recovered from being in the ice, I gasped for air and pulled against the restraints again, still failing to free myself.

I now remembered why I never wanted to come here again. And now, I had to relive everything.

"Mmfh!" I groaned as Aodh wasted no time in flipping the switch on, off and then speaking. This time, it was a new set of commands.

"These words will erase every fragment of Sam." He still hadn't dared to make eyes contact with me as he read. "Sam will cease to exist once these words are spoken."

I screamed in pain, sighed in relief and listened to Aodh continue to repeat himself. The same process continued all day. Days felt like an eternity. Minutes felt like days. And seconds felt like hell.

**~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~**

I had heard nothing from Loki, Natasha or Steve for the rest of the week. Months past and I only saw them on what was to be my last days in the facility. Aodh had to do everything himself. And so, I laid back, strapped to the chair and gagged just like always. This time, everyone stood in front of me and watched as the final bits of the process began.

"Chamber. Isolation. Exile. Exterminate. Locksmith. Black." Aodh spoke loudly once the switch was on. It was flipped off and he repeated the two statements again before continuing that same process.

I noticed, each time I had the chance to open my eyes, that everyone had tears staining their cheeks and their eyes seemed to be almost permanently red and puffy. I cried with them each time the switch was flipped on and off. Each time the same words and statements were spoken, I could feel myself shed more tears. As I watched the strongest people I had ever met cry, it drove me slightly insane and I began to laugh as the pain coursed through my veins. The pain having almost become part of me in the most sick and twisted way possible.

"Aodh wait." Steve walked to Aodh and spoke quietly to him. The switch was flipped off and the two men approached me. "Aidan are you alright?"

Aodh leaned forward and removed the gag from my mouth. I gasped for a proper breath as he did.

"Keep going." I whispered. "It's working and we can't stop now. We have to finish this."

"You were laughing." Aodh stated.

"That was Sam trying to come out." I swallowed and smiled. "She's losing and she knows it."

Aodh nodded, returning the gag and making his way back to the switch.

**~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~**

I awoke suddenly, my eyes shooting wide open and my lungs begging for air. As I calmed down, I struggled to look around the room as I was restrained to a small cot. I sighed seeing as I was in the old building again. Only I didn't recognize the room. It was smaller than the others and it had only one small window.

They put me in the goddamn attic.

I sighed adjusting myself as much as I could.

_Loki._

_**Aidan, are you okay?** _

_I feel fine other than I'm starving and want to take a shower._

_**I'm coming to get you now.** _

I smiled as Loki came into my view. He quickly unstrapped me and picked me up from the bed. We vanished and quickly appeared in the bathroom. Loki sat me on the edge of the sink before turning on the water and starting the shower.

"I'll make you something to eat while you shower." Loki froze, seeing as I had already removed my shirt. He blushed and stood in front of me. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and examined my temples. "They're bruised."

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. My temples were _more_ than bruised, they were burnt from the electricity and would more than likely scar. My wrists were also red and raw from my struggles and the bags under my eyes were big enough to actually carry things like an actual bag could.

_God I look terrible..._

"You're beautiful." Loki whispered, pulling my attention back to him.

I shook my head. "Hardly so."

Loki pulled me into a hug and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything. I'm sorry I wasn't with you...I just..just..."

"Hey." I smiled, pushing Loki away so I could look him in the eye. "I understand."


	21. Chapter 21

I quietly packed my bags once more as Tony had ordered us all to return home. After being gone for almost six months, Tony was freaking out over my return specifically. I smiled, zipping up my bags and lifting them from the bed before exiting the room that I would hopefully never have to see ever again.

"Do you have everything?" Loki asked, taking a bag from me as we stepped into the jet.

I nodded but felt a guilt as if I had just lied to him. I had everything, but something was missing. Some part of myself has disappeared after the months of torture. I was quieter, less talkative, sarcastic and I saddened at the thought that I was the only one to notice this change. I had a part of me taken from me and I wanted it back. But, was Sam this part of me? Could she have really been something like my other half? The part of me that made me.... _ME_?

Suddenly, my hands made their way to my stomach and I gasped. Everyone looked at me before quickly looking away and frowning. Loki looked at the floor and said nothing.

"Did I lose it?" I asked in a panic. What else could it be? There was no way that I gave birth and not remembered it. And I was way past due by now. How could I have forgotten? Was my mind truly so entranced in my pain that I had abandoned my unborn child?

"The ice chamber...it _did_ something and..." Aodh paused and sighed. "The baby has been at the tower for a few weeks now."

I looked at Loki quickly. "Did you know?"

He slowly nodded, still staring at the floor. He smiled and stood in front of me. He held out his hand for me to take and I took it, allowing him to lift me from my seat.

"We have a daughter, Aidan." Loki chuckled, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. "She's so beautiful."

"Take us there." I whispered, clinging to Loki just before he made us appear in front of Stark Tower. I quickly entered the building and sprinting up the stairs to the third floor. Tony sat in the foyer, a small crib sat a few feet away from the sofa. I smiled and looked at Loki.

He nodded, taking my hand in his own. "Come meet our baby girl."

 **~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~**  
**~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~°~~~**

"Breean." I smiled, looking up at Loki as I held our child close. "It means _she who is strong and virtuous_."

Loki nodded. "It's perfect. Breean Murray."

"What about a middle name?" I asked.

"Lee." Loki chuckled. "I like Breean Lee."

I nodded. "Me too." I smiled, gently caressing Breean's small, soft cheek as she slept in my arms. "You know, I'm still a little mad that you didn't tell me right away."

"We wanted you to recover before throwing something else at you." Loki explained, draping an arm over my shoulder as he sat closer to me. He reached down, resting his hand on Breean's little legs. "It doesn't seem real, does it?"

I shook my head. "No. But it is. We're parents...God that's kind of a scary thought."

Loki laughed, rubbing my shoulder. "A little bit, yes."

Natasha entered the room and spoke quietly. "Aidan can I talk to you?"

I nodded, carefully placing Breean into Loki's arms before standing and following Natasha into the other room.

"What is it?" I asked, tucking my hands into my pockets.

"Are you two planning on getting married?" Natasha questioned. "Have you even said _I love you_ yet?"

I shook my head. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because you have a kid!" Natasha raised her voice in frustration.

"We're just fine the way we are now, Natasha." I sighed. "I appreciate the concern but don't worry about it. Don't stress over something that isn't worth being upset over."

I walked away before Natasha could reply, making my way back into the foyer. Loki was gently placing Breean in her crib as I entered the room. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled weakly in return, thinking about what Natasha had said.

Was she right to be so worried? Was it not normal for us to have a child and never having said three words to each other? And marriage was completely out of the question, right?

"Aidan, you okay?" Loki chuckled. "You zoned out for a second there."

I smiled. "I'm alright. Just thinking."

"What about?" Loki asked curiously, pulling me close to him as we stood.

I sighed, staring at Loki's chest and biting my lip. "Nat keeps asking about us getting married...and..."

"And?" Loki pushed.

"She's concerned." I paused, thinking about my choice of words. I shook my head. "Just forget it."


	22. Chapter 22

I panted heavily as the punching bag flew from its hook and spilled onto the floor. Sand spread about the concrete as the bag tore from my last hit.

"I don't suppose this is because of something I did?" Aodh chuckled, leaning against the wall as he spoke, watching me lift the now destroyed punching bag and throwing it in the corner of the room. I grabbed another bag and hung it from the book. I cracked my neck, punching the new bag as harshly as I had the last.

"Not this time, lover boy." I grunted, still punching as hard as I could. My hands and knuckles were red, swollen and bloody and they would undoubtedly be severely bruised later if not scarred. "It's something that I _haven't_ done."

"And what is that?" Aodh raised a brow as I stopped and turned to face him.

"Something similar to your own little secret." I smirked, walking towards the elevator with Aodh following me.

"But aren't you with the person you love?" Aodh questioned. Genuine curiosity spilled from his lips as he spoke.

I nodded. "I am, but, I don't know if I actually do love him. I don't know what love even feels like."

Aodh pressed a button, stopping the elevator in the middle of its journey to the third floor. He sighed and looked at me, seriousness behind his eyes.

"Love is whatever you think it is." He said, looking me in my eyes. "I see how you are around Loki and I see how he is around you. You love each other, that much is clear. It's just up to you whether or not you're going to tell him. Now tell me, how do you feel when you're around Loki?"

I shrugged. "I don't know...I mean..." I paused, thinking of every moment I have ever seen Loki. "Ever since the first time I saw Loki, my heartbeat always increases and my cheeks feel like they might burn off. He's brought out so much of me that I've always hidden. And when I see him....I just want to hold onto him and never let him go. I....I want to take him to the busiest street and scream to everyone that he's mine. And that I am his. Because...because I never want anyone else by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"And all because..." Aodh smiled as I looked at him in a sudden realization.

"I love him." I whispered, pressing the button so that the elevator continued. "Aodh...I love him!"

The elevator doors opened and Aodh grinned. "Don't tell me."

I nodded, running around the tower until I found Loki in our penthouse.

"Loki!" I shouted, breathing heavily. He jumped and looked at me worriedly.

"What is it? Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

I ran up to him and pulled him into a kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled.

"Loki...." I kissed him again before continuing. "Loki I-I..."

I froze, unable to finish my sentence for a reason I don't know why. Something was stopping me. But what?

"Aidan what is it?" Loki chuckled.

What if this ruins everything? What if Loki doesn't feel the same? Will he leave, take Breean with him?

I shook the thoughts away. _Fuck it_....

"I love you."


	23. A/N

THE END!

BOOM!

I hope you enjoyed the sequel of my Loki x OC series! But don't worry, I may or may not be planning another book

*cough cough*

Seriously though, I really appreciate all the reads and votes that not only this book has gotten but all that the first book has received as well! I'm so proud if these and it means so much that you guys are enjoying them!

Prepare for more soon! Buhbye!

         **\--Swallow_Steve**


End file.
